


Beg, Bribe, and Blackmail

by Guardian_of_Hope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Gen, alcohol mention, rex can't retire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Rex wants to be retired again.  He's had one too many close calls, and he kind of wants to just find his peace.





	1. Another Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to write this. So I did. Bet you thought I wouldn't.

“Senator Mon Mothma.”

Mon Mothma hesitated, forcing her face into a serene continence before turning to her aide, “Yes, Alis?”

“Yavin Ground Command is on the comm,” Alis said, the Gotal shifted slightly, “they’re asking for you.”

“Put them through,” Mon Mothma said, gladly failing to hide her relief at the news.  She’d expected to hear that the last evacuees from Yavin 4 had perished with the planet.

In moments, she was regarding the hologram of General Jan Dodonna.

“Senator Mon Mothma,” Dodonna said.

“General,” Mon Mothma said, “I hadn’t expected…”

“You and me both, my friend,” Dodonna said gently.  “We had a last minute miracle.  Princess Leia made it through with the plans.”

“There’s a weakness?”  Mon Mothma asked.

“Exactly as Jyn Erso reported,” Dodonna said.

“Then we can destroy the Death Star,” Mon Mothma said.

“We already did,” Dodonna said.

Mon Mothma sat down in her chair as her knees gave out.  “You- General, _what happened?”_

Dodonna chuckled, “I know, Senator.  I’m still not adjusted to it.  As much as we’ve managed to piece out, and there are still _questions_ , but when the _Tantive IV_ left Scarif with the plans they went straight for Tatooine to make contact with General Kenobi.  While the ship, and Princess Leia, were captured, the Princess put the plans inside that astromech operative of Bail’s, R2 or something.”

Mon Mothma nodded slightly.

“R2 and his counterpart C-3PO took an escape pod down to the surface, where they were, acquired by Jawas.”

Dodonna paused to exchange a look of mutual loathing with Mon Mothma.

“The Jawas sold the droids to a moisture farmer named Owen Lars, who entrusted them to his nephew Luke for cleaning and memory wipes.  R2 managed to convince Luke to bring him to Kenobi.  To Luke, Kenobi was some kind of hermit in the desert called ‘Ben’ Kenobi.”

“Ben Kenobi,” Mon Mothma said.

“Yes,” Dodonna nodded, “Kenobi took Luke under his wing, especially considering the Empire killed Owen Lars and his wife while hunting the droids.  They chartered a ship, the _Millennium Falcon,_ captained by Han Solo and his co-pilot Chewbacca, to go to Alderaan.  They arrived shortly after…”

Mon Mothma bowed her head for a moment in acknowledgement of the horror of Alderaan.

“They were tractored onboard the Death Star, and Kenobi went to free them.  Luke and the others discovered Princess Leia’s presence and Luke persuaded Solo and Chewbacca to help him rescue her.  They succeeded, but as they returned to the _Falcon,_ they learned that Kenobi had engaged Vader in a lightsaber duel.”  Dodonna hesitated, then shook his head slightly.

Mon Mothma nodded, “More blood on Vader’s hands.”

“Indeed,” Dodonna said.  “The others escaped the Death Star and returned to Yavin, armed with the plans and the knowledge that they were being followed.  We were able to analyze the plans, but with both squadrons flying light, when Luke volunteered to join us we accepted.  The only way to access the flaw was an exhaust port, it had to be a precise hit.  Our targeting computers were programmed for the shot, but it proved even more difficult than originally projected.  We were down to our last three fighters, Luke, Lieutenant Antilles and Lieutenant Darklighter.  Darklighter died providing cover for Luke, while Antilles had to pull out because of damage to his ship.  Luke made the shot, against all projections.  He did so without using the targeting computer.”

“How?”  Mon Mothma asked.

“Well,” Dodonna said, “according to what Kenobi told him, Luke’s father was a Jedi.”

“Who?”  Mon Mothma asked.  “I don’t remember a Jedi Lars, or were they related through his mother?”

Dodonna shook his head, “Lars was Luke’s step-uncle.  Lars’s father married Luke’s grandmother.  Luke’s father was Anakin Skywalker.”

“ _Skywalker?”_   Mon Mothma repeated, losing her calm yet again as she shot to her feet.

“Yes,” Dodonna said, he had that little smile that Mon Mothma detested, the one that said his problem was now _her_ problem, and he wouldn’t have to worry about it.  “Princess Leia has requested that he be made a part of her command, along with Lieutenant Antilles, and I agreed.  However, that doesn’t mean we don’t have an untrained Force Sensitive running around with a very well known name.”

Mon Mothma nodded, crossing her arms as she considered it, “General Syndulla and the Specters are gone on their mission already, I cannot recall them.”  She tilted her head slightly, “But I do know of someone else I can speak with.”

“Oh?”  Dodonna asked.

“It may not work,” Mon Mothma cautioned him, “he’s pretty touchy about what kind of work he’ll do these days, but I think another Skywalker,” she nodded, “yes, another Skywalker may be just the incentive he needs."


	2. Beg

“Excuse me, are you, Captain Rex?”

Rex finished his glass of whiskey and glanced up.  “Depends on who’s asking.”

“My name is Andi Gunnarson.”  A boy with little sense and fewer brains sat down in Rex’s booth.  He had the thin, tweedy look of an administrator, and his clashingly bright clothes were an amateur’s attempt to blend in.  His narrow face clearly reflected his nervous excitement.

“Good for you,” Rex muttered, he held his glass up to signal the bartender, who nodded in response.

“I was sent from Mon Mothma,” the boy continued.

Rex slammed his glass on the table, not hard enough to break, but a signal to the bouncer.

“I told her, I’m retired,” Rex said.

“But,” the boy began, only to be hauled out of the booth by a Devaronian wearing a shirt with ‘security’ on the left breast.

“Don’t break him,” Rex said, “I think he’s just underage.”

“No, I’m legal,” the boy sputtered, staring between Rex and the bouncer.

“Doesn’t matter,” the Devaronian said, “Rule says, if a customer expresses concern about age, we toss ‘em.  No underage drinking in our bar.”

Rex watched as the Devaronian hauled the protesting kid out of the bar before smiling as a server arrived with a new drink.  Whatever the Alliance wanted, they could go ask someone else.


	3. Bribe

“All right Mal,” Rex said as he leaned on the bar, “let’s settle the tab.”

“Already done,” the Twi’lek bartender replied, he nodded slightly.  “There’s a gentleman in the corner who said he owed you one.  He’d appreciate you speaking with him, but he’s not expecting it.  No obligations sort of thing.”

Rex glanced over, the indicated being was in a partly lit corner booth, but Rex could see clearly enough to know that his mysterious benefactor was a Mirialan.  For a moment, he thought he was looking at an old, but familiar face, but then he realized that it was a man.

“I guess I could talk to him,” Rex allowed finally.

“Let us know if you need help,” Mal said.

Rex waved his hand as he headed for the booth, weaving only a little more than was necessary to avoid the tables in between.

“Captain Rex, I presume?”  The Mirialan asked as Rex stopped beside his table.

“Who’s asking?”  Rex asked as he sat down.

“Mon Mothma, actually.”

“I’m not judging, but aren’t you a little green to be Mothma?”  Rex asked.

“Not male?”  The Mirialan asked, amused.

“Not my business,” Rex said, “now, you get one more shot before you’re leaving.”

“My name is Lumaren Unduli,” the Mirialan said, “my mother’s cousin was an acquaintance of yours, as I understand, but that’s not why I’m here.”

“Whoever told you I had patience lied,” Rex said, “get my attention in five words or less.”

“Skywalker,” Unduli began.

“You’re gone,” Rex interrupted him, standing up.  “Tell Mothma she’ll have to do better than a ghost.”

“You’re sure,” Unduli asked, also standing up.

“I’m retired, kid,” Rex said as the Devaronian bouncer arrived.  “I’m not listening.”

The Devaronian put his hand on Unduli’s shoulder, making him jerk, “What, oh, I’m willing to leave on my own.”

“It’s more fun this way,” the Devaronian said and began shoving him towards the door.

Rex watched them leave and shook his head before heading to the bar for another whiskey, a drink for an absent friend or two, of course.


	4. Blackmail

The bottle appeared just as Rex slid into his favorite booth.  He took a moment to appreciate that it was the good kind of Corellian whiskey before he looked up at the server.  The Twi’lek, Ava, smiled at him gently.

“The lady at the bar is hoping you would be willing to listen to hear and offer some advice.”

Rex leaned back slightly so that he could see who was there and felt his heart stutter when Princess Leia turned back to look at him.  She wore black pants and a blue, thigh length top that was belted tightly.  Her dark hair was hidden by a helmet, but Rex knew her face well.

He glanced at Ava, “Is the back room open?”

“Yes,” Ava said.

“Put the charge on my tab and asked the Lady to join me,” Rex said, whatever had brought the Princess to him was not something he wanted to talk about in a bar full of drunks.

“I’ll bring you a glass,” Ava said.

Rex stood and headed back, bringing the bottle with him.  He _wanted_ to take a pull straight from the bottle, but if he did he _knew_ General Kenobi would come back from the dead just to whack him for disrespecting good whiskey.  He rubbed his chest lightly, twenty years since Kenobi died on Utapau, and he still wasn’t over it.

He put the bottle on the table in the private room, but remained standing until Ava lead the Princess into the room.  Ava put two glasses on the table, turned on the sound jammers, and then left the room.

“Princess Leia,” Rex said, inclining his head.

“Captain Rex,” Leia replied and sat down, she gestured, “have a seat.”

“I’m not a captain anymore,” Rex said as he sat down.

“No more than I am a Princess,” Leia said, “thank you for listening to me.”

Rex poured the whiskey, “The last twit said Skywalker.”

“Yes,” Leia said, she took the glass Rex slid close to her and sipped some before putting the glass down.  “Captain, the short version is that I have under my command Luke Skywalker, the son of Anakin Skywalker.”

Rex regarded the bottle for a moment, then picked up the glass and drained it.  There wasn’t enough alcohol in the bar to make the idea of a son of Anakin Skywalker more palatable.  “Force sensitive?”

Leia sighed and drank some of her whiskey, “If the strength of his sensitivity is measured by the number of situations he gets himself into, and out of, then very much so.  He’s also completely untrained.”

“I can’t help with training him,” Rex pointed out.

“That,” Leia hesitated, “that wasn’t exactly what I wanted to ask about.  I just, Captain, I’ve known Luke since, since Alderaan was lost, and the advice I’m seeking is, how do you stop him?”

“Stop him?”  Rex asked.

“Last week Luke’s Rogue Squadron flew escort for a supply drop on Christophsis.  When they encountered Imperial resistance, the squadron took them on.  A squadron of X-wings against three star destroyers and their TIES.  They managed to pull the Imperials’ attention enough for the supply drop to get through, although Luke had to land on planet when his X-Wing was damaged.  Then, when we could get back a day later, Luke brought with him _three squadrons_ of pilots, with a promise of more.  Christophsis has been neutral on the Alliance for years!  We had three, _three_ of their citizens.  A day with Luke, and now we’ve got the whole planet declaring for the Alliance.”

“That might have something to do with General Skywalker,” Rex said with a slight wince.  “Christophsis was where we picked up Commander Tano.”

“Yes, but,” Leia trailed off.

Rex refilled the glasses.  “Princess, as far as flying goes, if Luke’s got his dad’s skill, then you’ll never get him to stop flying that way.  All you can do is give him pilots that fly at his skill level and point him at the right targets.  It didn’t take long for the men to believe that if the General thought we could do it, then we’d do anything.”

“Luke’s got that,” Leia agreed.

“Now, the political side, that he didn’t get from the General.  If his mother is who I think it is, he’s got that from her.”  Rex said.

“Luke doesn’t know who his mother is,” Leia said, “and the people who might have known are all dead.”

“Oh?”  Rex asked.

“His aunt and uncle were killed by the Empire,” Leia said, “we’re not sure how they’re justifying it, but it happened just before the Death Star.”  She toyed with her glass a moment, “They unknowingly acquired my droids, I was sending them to General Kenobi with intelligence for the Rebellion.”

“General Kenobi?  He died on Utapau.”  Rex said.

Leia shook her head, tears sliding down her cheeks, “No, he survived.  He lived in hiding for years near Luke on Tatooine.  He, he died on the Death Star, at the hands of Lord Vader.”

Rex swallowed, “You- are you sure?”

“I saw it,” Leia said.  “Luke brought the droids to General Kenobi, who took Luke with him for the journey to Alderaan to meet my father.  They got there after,” she trailed off a moment.  “They were taken onboard the Death Star, and the General went to disable the tractor beam.  Luke and R2 found out I was onboard, and Luke convinced the captain of their ship to help him rescue me.  We were in the hanger, running for the _Falcon,_ when we saw them fighting.”

For a moment, Rex felt irrationally angry.  He’d believed Cody when it had been reported that Kenobi was dead.  He’d mourned his Generals, had answered Kanan and Ezra’s pleas to join the Alliance in their memory.  Now, he learned that General Kenobi had been alive until so very recently.  He wanted to grab a glass, or better the bottle, and throw it at the wall to express that anger, but the cost wasn’t worth the expression.

“I’m so sorry,” Leia said softly.

Rex threw back his glass and set it down, “You said he lived near the kid?”

Leia nodded, “Luke calls him Ben, he was some sort of hermit or wizard who lived in the middle of nowhere.”

Loud shouting from the bar entered the room and Rex jerked up.  They shouldn’t have been able to hear that!

A Wookie roared, and Leia stood, “That’s Chewbacca!”

Rex really wanted to be surprised, but he really couldn’t be.

Something hit the door and Rex reached for his gun.  “The other door, Princess.  Whoever’s out there, we can meet them somewhere.”

A different roaring growl and a storm trooper busted through the door.  “Go,” Rex said shoving at the Princess.  Leia ran for the other door, fumbling with the lock a moment before shoving the door opened and racing through, Rex on her heels.

They cut down the back hallway between the kitchen and the back office, “Where?”  Leia asked.

“Kitchen, back exit,” Rex said.

They cut through the kitchen, skirting the cowering workers and through the door that led to the trash compactors and the delivery street.  Leia bolted for the street, until to slide to a stop when a squad of stormtroopers appeared.  Rex stopped as well, moving to step in front of Leia protectively.

“Put your weapons down and your hands up,” the leader of the squad declared.

“We didn’t do anything,” Rex protested, “we just wanted to get away from the fight.”

“I said, put your weapons down,” the leader said.

A roar echoed down the street, and then a large, furry creature barreled into the squad.  After a moment, Rex realized it was a Bearen.  He aimed carefully and opened fire on the squad, careful not to interfere with the Bearen’s chosen targets.

Finally, the squad was down.  The Bearen turned to them and Rex waited.

“I apologize,” the Bearen said, “I’m just a night traveler, seeking the dawn.”

Leia pressed her hand into Rex’s arm, “We’re pathfinders, also on the long road to dawn.”

“I am Division,” the Bearen said.  “I hadn’t realized that there was an Alliance Commander in the bar when I went in.”

“No one was supposed to know,” Leia said.  “You’re an operative?”

“I was,” Division said, “I was under Viceroy Organa.”

Leia nodded, “I’m Princess Leia Organa.  I’m on my way back to Alliance Command, would you care to come?”

“I would be very glad,” Division said, “it’s cold on your own.”

“Then come with me and get warm,” Leia replied.

“Got room for one more?”  Rex asked, unable to believe that he was going to say it, but also certain that Luke wasn’t the only member of this command that needed looking after. “I’m thinking you’re going to need my help too, Princess.”

“I’m sure Captain Solo will understand,” Leia said.

“Captain Solo will understand what?”

Rex shifted so that he could see behind him.  A smuggler, followed by a Wookie who _did_ look familiar.

“Chewbacca,” Rex said.

Chewbacca howled a greeting.

“It’s been a while,” Rex said, “I’m glad to see you though.  I’m Rex.”

“You two know each other?”  The smuggler demanded.

Rex tilted his head towards Chewbacca, “Chewbacca helped my commander out during the war, kept some Jedi younglings alive in less than ideal circumstances.”

“Captain Han Solo of the _Millennium Falcon,_ this is Captain Rex, formerly of the GAR,” Leia said, “and current Alliance operative, and this is Division, another operative.  They need a ride out of here.”

Rex had to duck his head to hide his grin at the look of frustrated disbelief that Captain Solo gave Leia.  Leia moved to stand by the Captain using his arm for balance as she leaned up to whisper in his ear.

“All right, your Worship,” Captain Solo said finally, “let’s get out of here.”


	5. Trouble Reborn

Leia’s command was on a pair of Mon Calamari cruisers called _Stellar Burst_ and _Mon Remonda._   They landed on _Stellar Burst,_ where a pair of men were waiting, one a blond and the other brunet.

“Oh, that’s not promising,” Solo muttered.

“Please don’t jinx this,” Leia said.

“What?”  Rex asked as Solo and Chewbacca began shutting down the _Falcon._

“That is Luke and his second, Wedge Antilles.”

“Antilles?”  Rex said, “I know him.”

“He was Imperial,” Solo muttered.

“I was Phoenix Squadron,” Rex cut in, “I was back up on the mission when Sabine brought Antilles and Klivian back.  Good to see he’s doing well here.”

“Let’s go see what they’re up to,” Leia said with a sigh.  “Thank you, Han, Chewbacca, for helping me.  I appreciate it.”

Chewbacca rumbled at them and Han pointed at him, “What Chewie said.”

Rex shook his head and followed the Princess out to the lounge, where Division waited.  “We’re back,” Leia was saying to the Bearen.

“Good, this ship is not comfortable,” Division said, “I don’t know how Chewbacca can stand it.”

“You can ask him later,” Rex muttered.

“Let’s go,” Leia said, giving Rex a slight nod.

By the time they were off the ramp, Antilles and Skywalker were waiting for them, both saluting and very clearly trying not to smile.  Antilles was doing a better job, because Rex took one look at Skywalker and knew that a little push would have the kid laughing his ass off.  It was in the faint lip twitch, and the squint, and the way his shoulders heaved.  It was in the blue eyes that were so, so much like his father.

“Fuck,” Rex said, “he really is a Skywalker.”

That did it, Luke started giggling and Antilles shot him a glare that only made Luke laugh harder.

“I’m almost afraid to ask,” Leia said finally.

Antilles shrugged, “In all honesty, we didn’t actually _do_ anything, but something was done and they think it was us.  Hi Captain Rex.”

“I see,” Leia said.

“Antilles,” Rex said with a nod.  “How have you been?”

“Well, I survived the Death Star,” Antilles said, “Got to paint it on my X-Wing, so there’s that.  How about you?”

“Well, the best damn dive bar in the sector just got shot up, so I decided to see if there was anything interesting going on back here.”  Rex replied.

“Luke,” Leia said, “this is Captain Rex.  He served with your father in the Clone Wars.  Rex, this is Commander Luke Skywalker, of Rogue Squadron.”

“Captain,” Skywalker said.

“Commander,” Rex replied.

Skywalker hesitated a minute, and Rex knew the kid wanted to ask about his dad.  “Why don’t you come find me later, after you’ve straightened out whatever it is you didn’t do, and I’ll tell you about your dad on Christophsis, okay?”

Skywalker grinned, “Sure, thank you!”

“Captain, Agent Division,” Leia said, “General Laris is up on the bridge, I’d imagine.  He can see to it you have a bunk.”

“We’ll do that,” Division said.


End file.
